


Mother's Assurances

by Jathis



Series: Senator Amidala [15]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senator Ben gets a visit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Assurances

He found the Senator dozing while lying beside one of the large windows of his home, dressed in his simple training outfit with an unpainted face. Elweard almost didn’t want to disturb the man. He sighed as he approached, gently shaking the Senator’s shoulder. “Master? Master, you must wake up.”

“Hm?” Ben hummed, slowly starting to wake up, yawning as he rubbed at his eyes. “What is it?” he mumbled, blinking as he sat up to look at the other.

“Master, you have guests here,” Elweard said.

“Oh? Who is…” He reached out with the Force, wondering just what kind of guest could possibly make Elweard look so nervous. He froze up, his eyes growing wide when he was touched in kind by a familiar presence. He hurled himself onto his feet, his heart hammering in his chest. “I can’t! I can’t see her like this!” Ben whirled around on Elweard, pointing at him with a trembling hand. “Can you stall her?!”

“Master…”

“Please?!”

He sighed at the desperate look on the other’s face and he nodded. “I’ll do my best, Master.” He watched as Ben half-stumbled half-ran to his bedroom, shaking his head before going outside to meet with General Leia.

“He told you to keep me busy, didn’t he?” Leia asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked at the scarred man.

He laughed softly, nodding his head. “He has been praying for this day for a long time, General. He was worried that you were angry at him.”

“Angry? At my own son? Why?”

Elweard offered her a sad smile. "He fears that because of the treaty he made with the Emperor of the First Order, you see him as a failure to your family name. He has missed you terribly as well and feared that your not coming to see him for so long was a sign of displeasure on your part."

Leia sighed, shaking her head. "I cannot say that I am particularly happy about this treaty of his," she confessed, "but I could never hate my flesh and blood because of it. If he can make strides to end all of this conflict then I wish him all the luck in the world. As for not coming to see him sooner; I am well aware of how the Senate thinks of me. I didn't want to give them a reason to mistreat my son as well. But now that I am aware of his feelings, I will make more of an effort to see him."

Elweard smiled as he said, "I am sure he will be so happy to hear this." He turned when he heard the sound of someone running and he laughed, shaking his head.

Ben had dressed himself quickly in green and yellow robes. His facial paints were only partially finished, green lines smudged on his cheeks and dripping from his lips. He panted heavily as he ran straight to his mother, forcing himself into a trot before coming to a stop in front of her. He spread his arms out wide, struggling to catch his breath. "Mommy!" he cried.

Leia smiled and pulled her son into her arms, hugging him tight.


End file.
